


Goodbye Autumn!

by Beachedking



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Autumn, Didn’t know if this was shippy enough so I just kinda put both, Gen, Goodbyes, M/M, your interpretation on their relationship I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: It’s one of the last days of Autumn in Moominvalley and Moomintroll hasn’t got a chance to say goodbye yet!





	Goodbye Autumn!

**Author's Note:**

> As an American typing it as Autumn is super weird but I’m a dumb American so what do I know? All I know I thought it’d be cooler than just saying Fall over and over.
> 
> I hope I wrote Moomintroll and Snufkin alright! It’s my first time writing these guys. Also I do like the ship but I didn’t know if it was like cute enough so I just put both. I also tried to be more descriptive but it’s 2 AM and I lost steam.

Tall trees were starting to look bare as the brown leaves that had once accompanied them had fluttered down to the grass, itself brown, bits of green still there. Soon it’d be covered by the snow, almost like a cozy blanket tucking in the little leaves. 

The view from the Moominhouse was great at taking in the atmosphere. Perhaps some would say that the end of Autumn was not the prettiest sight but the people of Moominvalley quite liked the sight. It felt very calming to them as most would be snug as a bug in bed very soon at this time of year. Plus there was no denying that the crunch of leaves sounded very nice under one’s feet. 

Moomintroll looked on at the sight, tail swaying ever so slightly as leaves fell to and fro. It was very calming to him, if not a little melancholy. He already quite missed the shiny green leaves the trees once flourished with. The muddled colors kind of reminded him of a turtle shell now that he thought of it. 

Spring wasn’t here any longer, that was for sure. The sun had barely risen either, Moomintroll had woken up early. So much so that if he went around the Moominhouse he was sure that the moon could still be seen. Soon, also, he was sure Snufkin was going to be leaving, it was almost winter after all. 

Moomintroll jumped up with his sudden realization, Snufkin was going to be leaving! Oh dear, he didn’t think he had given a proper goodbye to the vagabond. It had slipped the young troll’s mind! White paws hurriedly skipped down the steps of the porch. 

Making his way down the valley, and the cool air Moomintroll made his way to Snufkin’s tent. A soft glow emitting from the closed flap, the shadow of the certain someone’s hat very faint in the mere glow but still there and very much awake.

“Morning, Snufkin!” The troll piped up, catching the attention of the other, who looked up at the noise and turned along with a wave of his paw.

“Hullo, Moomintroll! Do come in!” Snufkin chimed back, his shadow moving as he talked. First there was a soft crumple of paper, then he took of his hat, slipping the paper inside, then right back on his head the hat went. 

The zipper went up and Moomintroll walked right in the tent, noticing how empty it was. It was always quite neat and tidy, but now it felt extra empty than normal. 

“You’re quite up early, aren’t you?”

“I could say the same for you!”

The two exchanged a chuckle, but Snufkin continued, “Well, you know it’s that time of year again.”

Then the Moomin’s heart dropped, but he nodded, not wanting to drop the conversation completely with his friend however. 

“It’s nice outside today, when do you think you’ll be leaving?”

“Hmm, probably later today. I feel that it might snow soon. It’s been chillier lately.”

“Really so soon? The leaves aren’t all off yet!”

“I’ve just got that feeling. I also don’t want to be caught in a storm on the off chance it does actually happen.”

“Oh yeah, that’d be definitely bad for the trail.”

“Mhm, and that’s why I think I’d leave sooner rather than later. All I’ve got left to pack up is the tent.” 

Moomintroll didn’t quite know what else to say right then and there for a minute, or it felt like a minute at least, a paw under his snout then he got an idea and beamed at Snufkin. 

“If you want I can help with that!” 

Snufkin smiled back, “That’d be really nice!” 

So the two began on just that right there, the mumrik placing his pack on the ground, after all nobody would quite like a backpack inside a rolled up tent.

“I’ll take the backside, you can take the frontside.” Snufkin said, Moomintroll giving an ‘okay!’

Both sitting down, each of the two picked up the wooden stakes from the hard dirt. Moomintroll especially noticed, as one had gotten stuck in it. They sure liked to be tight, didn’t they? All better so it didn’t fly away in case of an extremely windy day! 

Then they rolled up the tent as normal, slipping it into the strap quite tightly. 

“That was kinda fun, huh Snufkin?”

“I guess so, it’s always quite fun when we do things together.”

“Yeah!” 

By now the sun had completely risen from the ground and though still quite low, it was now high enough in the sky to brighten up everything in the valley now. The air slightly warmer, though not by much, and the grass coated with dewdrops, sparkling like both amber and emeralds. 

“Mama, Papa, and Little My must be up by now!” Moomintroll thought as he looked on. Though his thoughts weren’t very long until Snufkin interrupted them. 

“Well, I should better be going now.” He said.

“I thought you weren’t going until later today?”

“Yes, but we’ve already packed up the tent, didn’t we?”

“Oh! Right...” The Moomin replied, now a bit of him had somehow already missed Snufkin even though he hadn’t even left yet! Saying goodbye was always quite hard, but he was glad that he still had got the chance to say goodbye! 

Quickly he wrapped his arms around his friend, Snufkin froze up for a second but then gave a small chuckle. He did not return the hug back, kind of busy with holding up his bag when the troll hugged him, but Moomintroll could hear the sentiment with his laughter.

“Goodbye Moomintroll, I’ll see you next spring!”

“Goodbye Snufkin, I’ll miss you!” 

Letting go off the hug, Moomintroll gave a wave to his friend, Snufkin returning the wave with one of his own and then walking down to the bridge. Moomintroll wished he could follow, but also didn’t want to worry his parents and friend (though Little My might say she wouldn’t have been worried, Moomintroll wouldn’t believe that) so he watched the mumrik for a small while then began a sprint back to home. 

“Goodbye Autumn! Goodbye Snufkin!” He thought, giving one last glance at the falling leaves and the trail.


End file.
